1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly for interconnecting high frequency signal circuits on backplanes, daughter boards and other similar substrates, and particularly to such an electrical connector assembly having an anti-mismating device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of communications and computer technology, a high density connector assembly with terminal pins arranged in a matrix has been devised to electrically connect a mother board with a daughter board. Such an electrical connector assembly is known as a future bus connector assembly. It comprises a plug connector mounted on a mother board, and a receptacle connector mounted on a daughter board for engaging with the plug connector.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,443,401 and 5,429,520 disclose such future bus connector assemblies. These kinds of connector assemblies comprise a series of plug and receptacle connectors having different standards yet also similar configurations. Therefore, a user can easily mistakenly attempt to mate a plug connector with an incompatible receptacle connector. This frequently results in bending, displacement, or damage to the terminal pins or the connectors.
Other conventional fixture bus connector assemblies have guiding posts on insulative housings thereof, to solve the above-mentioned problems. However, the guiding posts are metallic, and cannot be integrally formed with the insulative housings which are made from non-metallic materials such as plastic. Thus, manufacturing such connector assemblies is unduly complicated and costly.
Hence, an improved future bus connector assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A first object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly having an anti-mismating device for preventing an electrical connector from being mismating with another incompatible electrical connector.
A second object of the present invention is to provide an electrical an connector assembly having an anti-mismating device which is easily and cost-effectively manufactured.
To fulfill the above-mentioned objects, an electrical connector assembly of the present invention comprises first and second electrical connectors mounted onto mother and daughter boards, respectively. The first connector comprises a first insulative body receiving a matrix of first terminal pins, and a guiding post integrally formed with the first insulative body. The guiding post forms a plurality of longitudinally extending, circumferentially spaced latching ribs. The second connector comprises a second insulative body receiving a matrix of second conductive contacts for mating with respective first terminal pins. The second insulative body defines a receiving opening for accommodating the guiding post of the first electrical connector. A plurality of recessed slots is defined in communication with the receiving opening, for receiving the latching ribs of the guiding post. Thus mismating of the first and second connectors is prevented. The anti-mismating means are easily and integrally manufactured, thereby reducing costs.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.